Kamitani Hayato
Hayato, normally referred to as Kamitani, is a student at Morinomiya Academy and son of the middle school science teacher, Shizuka. He is the second member of the babysitting club and a member of the baseball club. Appearance Hayato is tall and considered handsome by the girls in his and Ryuuichi's class. He has black hair and narrow eyes with small irises, features shared by his mother and brother. He is impassive and normally has a deadpan expression, conveying emotion only when he has strong feelings, especially when angry at his younger brother Taka. Personality He is blunt and cold, rarely showing any emotion (other than annoyance or boredom). Despite this, he actually cares about his family and friends deeply, threatening to send Inui "flying to the sky" if he hurts "Inomata-san" (Ryuuichi in disguise as a girl) and searching for Taka when his little brother runs away after his mother refuses to buy him a carp jet. He loves baseball—his biggest wish is to play at Koshien Stadium—and he is good enough to be considered the club's ace (though he himself describes the club as being "weak" repeatedly''Gakuen Babysitters'' chapter 8, page 20). History Hayato is the son of middle school science teacher Kamitani Shizuka and high school chemistry teacher Hebihara Taizou (coincidentally his teacher), who divorced a little while before Taka was born. He is the older brother to Taka, whom he considers loud, brattish, and obnoxious. Even so, he loves his brother dearly, though he rarely shows it. Hayato's kinder feelings for Taka are shown on rare occasions such as when he helps Taka overcome a fear of ghosts. He is also seen carrying his brother a lot, something he has done even before the start of the series. Hebihara notes that Hayato rarely cried as a child in contrast to Taka, who cries often and especially when he does not get what he wants. He often resorts to violence such as hitting his younger brother on the head when he deems him to be annoying or when his brother is misbehaving. Sometimes this is extended to the other children. He is popular with the girls at school (much to Usokawa's annoyance) and has gotten quite a lot of love letters and confessions, even with his abrasive personality, though he treats it more as a nuisance than anything. Trivia * Hayato is repeatedly forced to disguise himself as a girl, calling himself "Hayako" to trick Satoru, and later, alongside Ryuuichi, pretending to be miko (shrine maidens). On both occasions, the boys are made to pretend to be girls by Yayoi.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 24 *His habit of hitting people who annoy him is something he picked up from his mother, revealed when she hits him and then a sleeping Usaida.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 9, page 4 *He is good at the sciences but really bad at the liberal arts.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 49, page 12 And he is described as being able to do well (in exams) when he tries hard.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 50, page 1 *He doesn't have a sweet tooth, but he'll make an exception for tamagoyaki (sweet egg omelette) *"Haya" from Hayato refers to hayabusa, meaning "peregrine falcon". **Ryuuichi points this out, as Usaida notes how even as birds, Hayato and Taka are siblings (as Taka means "hawk").Gakuen Babysitters, chapter 6 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Baseball Club Category:Babysitting Club Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:Kamitani Family